Live
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: What if the bullets hadn't littered his body? What if when the sun began to shine it was on smiles and not frowns? What if he didn't die? What if...he lived?


The rain falls down with as much force as the bullets that had been showered upon him only moments earlier. Broad shoulders rise and fall heavily, reflecting the effort to breath as the shaky, shallow pants that ghost over chapped lips. His sleeveless, black turtleneck weighs heavily on his broad shoulders, the material soaked with blood and rain. In an effort to shrug some of the weight from his weary body, he pushes the shoulder guards from his shoulders and the Shinra logo from his waist, the protective guard and suspenders dropping into a puddle beside him. Ebony spikes are slicked back and fall down slightly past his shoulders while a lock of hair hangs down in front of his face. He brushes the back of his hand across his cheek, remembering with a slight tinge of sadness of the 'x' shaped scar on his cheek.

Brilliant blue eyes stare up at the navy sky littered with stars as the moon rests comfortably behind wispy clouds. That's when he realizes just what he had been protecting besides his freedom, his life...the life of his best friend. Black gloved hands tighten around the red handle of his Buster Sword; the tangible freedom and memento of a friend and mentor's demise. Silent tears streak down over his dirt scoffed face as he uses his sword as a crutch. Pushing himself to his feet he gives a soft, cracked laugh with a glance at the state the sword is in from defending his fragile body from so many bullets; Angeal would _not_ be happy. But as he does he hears a low moan of surprise and possibly pain, causing his eyes to immediately begin darting around for that voice. His heart pounds in his chest like the steady beat of a drum, paranoia filling him with thoughts that one of his enemies survived.

A weak tug to the black, baggy pants tugged into his equally pitch black boots sends a sigh of relief flooding through his body as his eyes catch the sight of damp, flaxen spikes. Blurry, sky blue eyes pierce his very soul as he kneels back down into the puddles on the rock ground. The blonde looks up at him, trying his best to get over the mako poisoning that course through his veins with fury, "Za...ck?"

Zack smiles down at him and reaches out to rustle his hair, "Looks like we made it huh Cloud?" The blonde's worry filled eyes graze over the bullet strewn clothing his friend wears, seeing the spots of blood here and there. "Ah, don't worry about me. It's just a scratch! So...how bout it you ready to go to Midgar?"

The corners of Cloud's lips twitch upwards ever so slightly, but just enough to give Zack the answer he's been waiting for since they escaped the Shinra Manor. Zack turns his back to Cloud, awkwardly getting the younger up onto his back. Using one arm to support Cloud and the other to grab at the handle of the sword he begins dragging the blade through the dirt as he ambles forward. Practically dragging himself as well, Zack keeps going even though all his endurance is pushed well past his own limits. But he fears that the military will return to kill him and Cloud, that single thought being the drive that keeps him going even as the rain begins to turn to a mist. The warmth of the sun shines down upon them with congratulations with the only sound among them being the light breeze, their panted breaths, and their strong heartbeats.

Cloud lolls his head against Zack's shoulders, "Than...ks."

"Ha, don't thank me till we're inside and resting! Next time you're carrying me," he adds with a short laugh, careful to keep the chuckle short as to keep his breathing steady otherwise he'll pass out. Cloud's eyes give a slow blink while a full smile stretches his lips, something Zack hasn't seen in years and something he plans to see for years to come.

_Friends... Happiness... Freedom..._

* * *

><p><em>A submission for a contest over on deviantart...<br>ewe I wanted to make it Clack, but stubbornly swore that I wouldn't. aslkgh Damn I wanted to write fluff._


End file.
